My Worst Nightmare
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: Erza menghela nafasnya lalu menatap kearah rekannya. "Kita, diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya." Kata-kata itu menusuk hatinya, membuatnya diam mematung. "K-kau p-pasti bercanda kan? K-kita tak m-mungkin membunuhnya! Dia adalah teman kita!" DIa masih mencoba membohongi dirinya kalau dia sedang bermimpi. "Lucy, sadarlah! Natsu bukan lagi Natsu yang kita kenal! Dia berbahaya..."
1. This weird feeling

***Our Mission***

**Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima's property**

**Waring: OOC, Miss typo**

* * *

***Normal POV***

Malam itu terlihat cerah di kota Magnolia. Walau hari telah gelap, tetapi tak ada yang beristirahat di guild yang baru saja kembali setelah 7 tahun menghilang dari peradapan. Masih terdengar suara orang mengobrol, suara music, canda-tawa dan suara-suara aneh lainnya yang menghancurkan keheningan malam. "Berhentilah membanggakan dirimu, bodoh!" teriak seorang laki-laki dengan boxer hitam dan rambut metal blue dengan glarenya, dia dikenal dengan nama Gray Fullbuster. "Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, idiot!" jawab laki-laki dengan rambut salmon sambil mengadukan kepalanya dengan Gray dan dia biasa dipanggil Natsu Dragneel. "BERHENTILAH KALIAN BERDUAAA!" Teriak**_ 'monster'_** wanita berambut merah panjang yang berhasil membungkam kedua laki-laki tersebut bahkan membuat mereka berpelukan yang bisa melakukan itu tak lain hanya Titania Erza seorang. "AAH! Mereka berisik sekali! Kepalaku makin sakit!" keluh seseorang berambut pirang yang diikat dua yang sedang duduk dibar, dia adalah Lucy Heartfillia.

"Apa kau mau aku memeriksa mu, Lucy-san?" tanya Wendy dengan wajah khawatir mendengar Lucy. "Eh? T-tidak apa Wendy, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih ya!" Jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum dan membuat Wendy tersenyum lembut. "Natsu! Berhentilah bertarung!" kata seorang dengan rambut silver sambil menarik tangan Natsu. "Ugh! Lisanna! Lepaskaan!" kata Natsu sambil berontak dari genggaman Lisanna, "Kalau kau tak berhenti bertarung, aku akan menyebarkan apa yang terjadi saat kita menginap dulu!" Ancaman Lisanna berhasil membuat Natsu diam dengan wajah yang memerah dan mengundang tawa semua orang diguild.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Natsu?" Goda Gray dan membuat Natsu ingin menghanjarnya walau wajahnya sedang semerah rambut Erza. "Kau sangat lucu saat blushing! Hahaha" tawa Lisanna yang hanya membuat Natsu makin memerah. Tetapi, dilain sisi Lucy menghela nafasnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Natsu dan Lisanna. "Ada apa Lucy? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mira sambil membersihkan gelas ditangannya. Lucy menggengleng lalu tersenyum, "tidak Mira-san, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya…akan pulang, ya." Lucy bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah pergi keluar guild.

Saat diperjalanan kerumahnya, Lucy berjalan sambil menusuri pinggiran sungai sambil bersenandung. "Haah~! Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan bahagia ya,…" kata Lucy sambil mengingat kejadian yang tadi. Lucy menghela nafasnya lalu menghentikan langkahnya, dia menatap langit yang penuh bintang lalu menundukan kepalanya, "Kenapa aku merasa ada yang menganggu ya?" Pikirnya sambil menatap kakinya. Saat Lucy sampai, dia merasakan ada yang aneh didalam rumahnya. Dengan cepat Lucy masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan kunci Virgo ditangannya, Lucy melihat sekeliling yang terlihat gelap. Keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya, dia mencoba meraba saklar lampu lalu meyalankannya dan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OKAERINASAI LUCY~!" Teriak Natsu dan Happy yang ternyata sudah bersantai ditempat tidur. Lucy melempar koper kearah Natsu yang entah dia dapatkan darimana dan dengan tepat mengenai wajahnya, "BERHENTILAH MASUK KERUMAHKU SEENAKNYA!" Teriak Lucy dengan wajah kesal dan membuat Happy menutup kupingnya sedangkan Natsu sedang mengelus hidungnya yang_** 'dicium'** _oleh koper besar Lucy.

"Kau harus berhenti berteriak dan melempariku tau!?" Natsu melipat tangannya kesal menatap Lucy._ 'Kenapa jadi kau yang kesal?'_ pikir Lucy dengan sweat dropnya. Saat Lucy melihat kearah Natsu, dia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian diguild tadi. Lucy terdiam. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dihatinya, ada yang menganggunya dan membuatnya merasakan emosi yang tak karuan.

"Pulang lah!" Bisik Lucy dan membuat Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy yang sedang menundukan kepalanya."Oy, Luce,kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seram." Tanya Natsu dengan wajah bercanda berharap Lucy akan tertawa, tetapi…"sudah diamlah, bodoh! Lagi pula ini sudah malam! Pulang lah!" Jawab Lucy ketus dan membuat Natsu terdiam. "Lucy~ apa kau habis makan ikan busuk?" tanya Happy nimbrung dengan ikan ditangannya. Lucy menghentakan giginya dan mengepal tangannya kencang. Dia merasa dia ingin marah dan menangis tetapi dia tak tahu kenapa. "Luce, apa ada-"

"Berhentilah megangguku! Kau hanya membuatku bertambah membecimu, tahu!" teriak Lucy memotong Natsu. Dia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan hanya memejamkan matanya erat. Natsu yang merasa kaget dan juga sedih menatap Lucy dengan wajah serius lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo Happy, kita pualng." Katanya sambil melompat keluar dari jendela kamar disusul oleh Happy yang terlihat sedih. Saat Natsu dan Happy pergi, Lucy jatuh dilututnya dan badannya terasa lemas, dia merasakan nafasnya sesak._ 'Maaf, Natsu, Happy..'_ katanya dalam hati. Air mata hangat mulai turun dari matanya.

* * *

***Time Skip* (Lucy POV)**

Esoknya, aku berjalan keguild dengan perasaan yang masih tak karuan. Aku masih mengingat kejadian kemarin, walau aku tak melihat wajahnya aku tahu pasti kata-kata itu menyakitinya. _'Baka watashi!'_ kataku dalam hati sambil membuka pintu. Saat aku baru saja masuk, aku sudah melihat Natsu yang sedang dirayu Lisanna tetapi sepertinya tak berefek pada Natsu. "Natsu, ayolah! Setidaknya kau harus makan siang!" kata Lisanna sambil menggoyang-goyang bahu Natsu.

Natsu hanya menghela nafasnya dan tidak mempedulikan Lisanna. Saat dia mengendus udara, dia langsung melihat kearah pintu guild dan menatapku. Aku tahu dia pasti sudah mengenali** 'bau'** ku ya? Aku menatapnya tetapi tak ada kemauan untuk menyapa walaupun aku merasa tak enak padanya.

Yang kulakukan malah berjalan menuju meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh Erza, Canna, dan Mira. Aku tahu Natsu pasti kesal karena aku bisa mendengarnya menghela nafas. Aku duduk dimeja bersama mereka lalu menghela nafasku. "Lucy, apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Natsu?" tanya Mira lembut, Aku hanya menggeleng. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu? Biar aku beri pelajaran!" Timbrung Erza yang baru saja menelan potongan terakhir cheese cakenya, aku hanya ber-sweat drop mendengarnya.

"Kau cemburu ya?" Kata Canna tiba-tiba yang membuatku terlonjak kaget. "C-cemburu? Pada Natsu? U-untuk apa?" Cana menunjukan senyum kemenangan sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Canna kan tidak menyebutkan nama **'Natsu'** , Lucy…" kata Mira yang membuat pipiku memanas, aku melirik Erza yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti."K-kalian itu apa-apaan s-"

Tiba-tiba Natsu datang kearah mejaku dengan tatapan kesal dan penasaran. Dia mulai mengendus rambutku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "kau tak tercium sedang mengalami** 'itu'**. Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh ?" Aku memukulnya dengan. "JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL ITU DI GUILD BODOH!" teriakku membuat Natsu tertawa kecil. "A-apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Dia menoleh kearahku lalu menunjukan grinsnya, "kau kembali!" Kata-kata itu membuatku tercengang.

Aku terdiam diposisiku, aku merasakan pipiku memanas tetapi aku sangat ingin tertawa._ 'P-perasaan apa ini? Ugh! Aku tak bisa mengontrolnya!'_ teriakku didalam pikiranku. Aku menatap Natsu yang sedang tersenyum ria dan kembali seperti biasa dan aku hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Erza, kau dan teammu dipanggil master kekantornya sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan." Kata Mira saat aku, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy dan Charle sedang duduk bersama. Kami masuk kedalam kantor master dan melihat master yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja walau ada perasaan waspada.

"Kau memanggil kami, master?" tanya Erza, master mengangguk lalu duduk dimejanya. "Aku ingin memberikan tugas pada kalian. Aku ingin kalian menghancurkan dark guild. Tetapi…" master menjelaskan pada kami tentang dark guild itu. Aku menoleh kearah Natsu yang tersenyum girang dan Gray dengan tampang coolnya, dan Erza yang tersenyum, "kami tak akan mengecewakanmu, master." Kami merasa percaya diri, walau sebenarnya aku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasakan, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi…

* * *

Tadaa~! Aku nyampah lagi disini! *plaak*

Hehehehe, aku harap kalian suka ya X3

Sebenarnya, ini cerita yang aku buat sudah lama sih.. tapi masih perlu aku perbaiki! Mohon reviewnyaa X3d


	2. come back to me

**Come Back to me**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro mashima Property**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo**

* * *

***Norml POV***

"Charle! Lari!" teriak Wendy sambil menuntun kucing berwarna putihnya itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Mereka berlari dihutan yang lebat seperti ada monster yang mengejar mereka. Takut? Tidak, lebih dari kata itu untuk menjelaskan perasaan mereka sekarang. Charle terdiam mematung, wajahnya memucat saat melihat Lucy, Gray, dan Erza tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh luka. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat merasakan hawa dingin yang menjalar dibelakangnya, dia bisa merasakan senyum licik yang menyeringainya…

"Kyaaaaaaa!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Charle! Bangun laah!" Teriak Wendy sambil mengguncang tubuh Charle yang bergetar tak karuan. Charle langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan masih tak berhenti bergetar. "Ada apa?! Siapa yang berteriak?" teriak Erza sambil membuka pintu kamar Wendy dan Charle di Fairy Hills."Entahlah, sepertinya Charle mengelamai mimpi buruk." Kata Wendy dengan wajah yang agak sedih. Erza mendekati mereka dan duduk disamping tempat tidur Wendy.

"Charle, kau baik-baik saja?" Charle mengangguk pelan membuat Erza dan Wendy semakin khawatir. "Maaf membangunkan mu, Erza-san," kata Wendy sambil tersenum. Erza menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menidurkan badannya disamping Wendy. "Sebaiknya aku tidur disini untuk jaga-jaga. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Erza sambil mengedipkan mata kananya, Wendy tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk senang. Dan mereka pun kembali terlelap. _'Apa itu penglihatan atau hanya mimpi buruk?'_ pikir Charle sambil memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Esoknya semua team telah siap didepan station. "Aku harap semua berjalan lancar hari ini!" kata Wendy sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "Charle~ kau mau ikan?" tawar Happy dengan wajah yang agak memerah tapi seperti biasa sikap judes charle lah yang dia dapat. "Mereka terlambat!" kata Erza dengan dark auranya membuat Gray mundur beberapa langkah dengan sweat dropnya.

"Oy! Maaf kami terlambat!" teriak Natsu dan Lucy dari kejauhan. Erza dengan kecepatan kilat menjitak Natsu dan membuatnya setengah pingsan, "hieeek! M-maaf Erza! Salahkan Natsu!" Kata Lucy dengan wajah ketakutan sambil terus membungkukan badannya berkali-kali. "Ya, kau kan bisa pergi sendiri tanpa menunggu sleepy head itu. Setia sekali~" goda Gray yang membuat wajah Lucy memerah. "Jangan komentar underwear prince!" teriak Natsu yang membuat Gray jengkel dan langsung menarik syal Natsu. Tapi sebelum mereka mulai berkelahi, Erza sudah memberhentikan perkelahian itu dengan satu serangan. Tak lama kemudian, kereta pun datang dan mereka semua naik kedalam kereta.

"Aku..m-mu Humph!" Natsu langsung menutup mulutnya menahan sarapannya keluar lagi. "N-Natsu-san, mau aku coba toria lagi?" tawar Wendy yang membuat Natsu mengangguk lemah dengan wajah hijau._ 'Mereka terlihat biasa saja. Semoga semua baik-baik saja.'_ pikir Charle sambil menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah laku yang lain. Akhirnya mereka sampai diperbatasan Clover city. "Sebaiknya kita bertanya dulu pada para penduduk disini." Kata Erza sambil melihat peta yang berada ditangannya. Lucy menopang tubuh Natsu yang masih lemas karena toria milik Wendy gagal berkerja. "Maaf Natsu-san aku tak berguna…" kata Wendy dengan gloomy auranya, "aah! W-wendy kau sudah mencoba kok!" Gray mengangguk menyetujui Lucy, "ya! memang Flame head saja yang lemah!" Natsu tiba-tiba bangkit dan menghajar Gray mengirimnya terbang.

"Nyahahaha! Jack pot!" kata Natsu sambil tertawa keras. "Aku tak mengerti maksudnya." Kata Happy dengan sweat drop dikepalanya. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak didesa. "L-lihat mereka penyihir Fairy Tail." Bisik seseorang yang melintasi team Fairy Tail yang sedang beristirahat di sebuah tempat makan kecil. "Aku harap mereka akan selamat, ya?" bisik yang lainnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah curiga. Natsu menatap kedua orang yang berbisik tadi dengan tatapan tajam. "Mereka membuat ku penasaran dengan_ 'dia'_ yang kita cari." Tambah Gray sambil meminum birnya, "dari yang kudengar dia bisa memanipulasi orang dan mantranya sulit untuk dipecahkan. Ada rahasia dibalik itu." Tambah Erza sambil memakan cheesecakenya. "Yang pasti kita harus menangkap monster itu. Dia membawa terlalu banyak pemderitaan bagi mereka." Kata Natsu sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Wendy terlihat tegang dan Charle hanya diam saja memerhatikan desa kecil itu.

**Deg!**

_'D-dia disini!'_ pikir Charle yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. _'S-siapa dia?'_ tanyanya lagi. "Charle! Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Wendy diikuti tatapan semua orang yang terlihat khawatir. "Kita akan kembali ke hotel sekarang. Kau baik-baik saja?" Charle mengangguk lalu berjalan duluan. 'Apa dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku?' pikir Lucy dalam hatinya, "oy! Weirdo! Kau juga jangan bengong!" kata Natsu sambil menarik tangan Lucy dan menyeretnya pergi. "N-Natsu, jika kau dimanupulasi oleh mosnter itu…apa kau akan membunuh ku?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba membuat Natsu terdiam dan menatap Lucy.

Mata Onyx nya menerawang jauh menatap mata honey brown Lucy yang dipenuhi kegundahan. "Ya, mungkin Gray akan ada didaftar pertama orang yang kubunuh!" Natsu tertawa lalu menunjukan grinnya pada Lucy. Tetapi, hal itu tak membuat Lucy tersenyum tetapi menambahnkan kegundahannya. "Kita akan selamat! Jangan khawatir!" kata Natsu menyemangati Lucy dan membuatnya terseyum kecil.

**Tetapi..semua janji itu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kata-kata yang menenangkan…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semua yang terjadi tak sesuai harapan mereka…**

Nafas mereka terdengar sangat berat. Tak jarang luka-luka itu mengeluarkan darah baru yang segar dan membuat sang iblis semakin haus. "S-sial! Aku tak tahu dia sekuat ini!" Gray mulai berjalan sempoyongan karena magicnya diambang batas dan luka yang dideritanya tak tertahankan. "Erza! Gray! Bawa Lucy dan Wendy. Lari sekarang!" Teriak Natsu yang berdiri dibarisan depan sendirian. "Natsu! Kau gila! Kau tak bisa mengalahkannya sendirian!" Teriak Gray karena melihat kondisi Natsu yang tak memungkinkan. Gray menarik syal Natsu dan mengguncang tubuhnya, "ini bukan saatnya sok menjadi pahlawan kau tahu?!" Natsu menghentakan giginya.

"SIAPA YANG MAU JADI PAHLAWAN?! MEREKA MEMBUTUHKAN PERTOLONGAN SEGERA!" kata Natsu dengan nada yang tinggi dan membuat Gray terdiam. Erza langsung mengangkat Wendy yang tak sadarkan diri, "Natsu, setelah kami jauh. Susulah kami!" kata Erza tanpa menatap Natsu. "Erza! Cih! sial! Kau harus kembali flame head! Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuh mu!" kata Gray denagn glarenya kearah Natsu. Natsu hanya menunjukan senyum sinisnya keapada Gray. "Kita lihat saja nanti!" Gray mengangkat tubuh Lucy yang terkulai lemas karena terkena pukulan monster berwarna coklat besar dan mempunyai cakar panjang yang besar dan siap mencabik-cabik mereka.

"Jaga Lucy.." bisik Natsu dan membuat Gray berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya. "Apa?" Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya, "lupakan! Lari sekarang!" Gray menghela nafasnya dan berlari sekencang yang dia bisa menjauhi arena pertempuran. Walau dia sudah berlari sangat kencang, dia merasa tak bergerak dari tempat itu. Raungan monster itu masih terdengar. "N-natsu…" bisik Lucy walau matanya terpejam. "Jangankhawatir dia akan selamat Lucy!" bisik Gray walau sebenarnya hatinya mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu. _'Ku harap dia akan pulang…'_

* * *

***To Natsu***

Cakar besar itu sekarang dipenuhi darah dan racun. Monster itu berteriak kesakitan lalu terjatuh dan tergeletak disampingnya. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat mungil disamping monster besar itu, warna merah segar bercampur dengan hitam pekat racun ditubuhnya. Senyum terpancar diwajahnya yang tertutup oleh poni salmon panjangnya.

"Wah-wah! Aku tak boleh meremehkan penyihir Fairy Tail, terutama kau…Natsu dragneel, ayo kita pulang." Kata suara lembut yang berasal dari rimbunnya pepohonan. Natsu bangkit perlahan dengan tubuh penuh luka. Tanpa kata-kata lagi dia mengikuti orang itu. Menghilang dalam rimbunnya hutan yang lebat. Dan hanya meninggalkan syal putihnya yang telah ternoda dengan darah.

* * *

Maaf atas keterlambatannyaa :D kuharap gak bikin nunggu lama ya...xixixiix

Waah! Natsu mau dibawa kemana tuh? dan siapa ya orang yang bawa Natsu itu? Mohon reviewnya guys :D


	3. New Chapter

**New Chapter**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima Property**

**Warning: Flash back, OOC, miss typo**

* * *

***Lucy POV***

"Natsu! Matte!" Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasku yang tak beraturan. Kakiku terus berlari menembus rimbunan pohon yang gelap. Bayangan itu semakin lama semakin memudar dan menjauh. Tak peduli seberapa cepat aku berlari menghampirinya, dia akan tetap menghilang dan menjauh. Badanku mulai terasa berat dan kakiku terasa sangat sakit tetapi aku tak berhenti melangkah, "Natsu…"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan panas yang menjalar kedalam tubuhku dan saat aku melihat sekelilingku hutan rimbun yang gelap kini dilahap sang jago merah yang menyala. Tetapi api itu terlalu panas dan serasa membakar tubuhku. "Dimana ini? N-Natsu!" teriakku mencari sosok seseorang yang selalu datang untuk menolongku apapun keadannya. Aku terjatuh ketanah tak kuat menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang menerjangku. Nafasku semakin berat dan aku berusaha bangkit dan lari dari tempat itu..tetapi…

Sosok besar dan tinggi menghalangi jalanku. Sosok itu membuat senyum ku tumbuh dan membuat harapan untuk hidup meningkat. Aku bangkit dengan susah payah dan berlari untuk memeluknya tetapi yang kuterima adalah pukulan yang sangat keras yang menghepaskan tubuhku yang tak bertenaga ke tanah.

Erangan kesakitan tak kuat kutahan dan darah mulai keluar dari mulutku dan membuat sosok itu tersenyum puas. Api ditangannya mulai menyala dengan liar dan siap membakar semua yang menghalanginya menjadi abu. Sosok yang selalu menyelamatkan ku, kini akan menjadi pembunuhku…

* * *

Aku langsung menghentakan diri kedunia nyata. Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya keluar dari tubuhku, tangan ku bergetar dan suhuku turun drastis. Rambut pirang panjang yang ku biarkan tergerai kaku dibelakangku. Aku memeluk kakiku mencoba menenangkan diriku dari mimpi yang selama ini selalu menghantui. "Natsu…kau dimana?" bisikku pada diriku sendiri, air mata hangat mulai turun kepipiku yang dingin dan setelah mimpi itu…aku tak berani memejamkan mataku lagi.

Paginya, seperti biasa aku datang ke guild Fairy Tail. Tetapi, semuanya tak sama disini. Mereka semua masih sibuk mencari keberadaan Natsu yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Saat aku membuka pintu guild, aku bisa melihat Erza yang sedang berbicara serius dengan master, Levy yang sedang membaca buku-buku untuk mencari petunjuk dengan , Elfman, Jet, dan Droy yang sedang berdebat. Semua tak sama tanpanya…

"Lucy, ohayou!" sapa Mira dari arah bar saat menyadari kedatanganku. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disalah satu kursi didepan meja bar. "Kau merubah penampilan mu?" tanya Mira sambil memerhatikanku dari unjung rambut hingga unjung kaki. "Aku hanya membiarkan rambut ku tergerai." Kataku dengan senyum simpul membuat Mira mengangguk canggung.

"Lucy…" panggil suara lirih dari belakangku dan ternyata suara itu milik Happy. Dia melompat kemeja bar dan duduk didepanku. "Aku merindukan Natsu…apa dia masih hidup?" tanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja! Lagipula dia kan dragon slayer aneh yang gak pernah pakai otaknya! Biasanya orang seperti dia hidupnya lama kok!" tawaku garing.

Aku menyadari kata-kataku yang melantur tak karuan dan aku juga bisa merasakan tatapan semua orang, dan terasa kesedihan yang menjalar ditubuhku. "Natsu, pasti baik-baik saja. Dia akan pulang dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya dan menendang pintu itu sebentar lagi. Aku jamin!" tambahku dan aku senang itu berhasil membuat Happy tertawa walau sebenarnya…kata-kata itu hanya untuk menenang kan hatiku yang gundah.

* * *

1 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian diperbatasan itu. Dan kami tak pernah menemukan Natsu. Yang tertinggal hanyalah syalnya. Aku masih ingat Erza memberikan syal itu padaku karena menurutnya aku pantas memilikinya. "Lucy, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Erza dengan mata yang menunjukan simpati padaku. Apakah aku benar-benar terlihat sangat menyedihkan dimatanya? Aku mengangguk lalu mengikutinya keluar dari guild.

Kami berjalan melewati taman kecil , saat itu walau matahari bersinar udara masih terasa dingin karena salju yang menyelimuti Magnolia. Saat kami sudah berada agak jauh dari guild, Erza menghentikan langkahnya dan tiba-tiba dia berbalik kearahku dan melakukan serangan mendadak. Pukulannya membuatku terdorong beberapa langkah. "Dimana pertahananmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tegas. "Lucy! Lawan aku!" perintahnya lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba bangun dari jatuhku,_ 'dia sangat kuat. Satu pukulan saja rasanya tubuhku sudah remuk.'_ Pikirku.

"Baiklah, kau lumayan Lucy." Kata Erza dengan senyum diwajahnya. Aku bisa mendangar suara nafasnya, dan aku tersenyum lega bahwa akhirnya ini selesai. Ya, kami selalu berlatih setiap sore. Dia bilang latihan bisa membantu melupakan hal buruk, jadi aku menyetujuinya. "Erza, terimakasih." Kataku pada Erza yang sedang duduk disampingku. Senyum diwajahnya mendadak menghilang bagai ditiup angin musim dingin. "Lucy, besok kita akan menangkap seseorang yang meneror Magnolia. Siapkanlah dirimu." Kata Erza tanpa menatap kearahku. Aku mengangguk canggung masih merasa bingung dengan ekspresinya yang berganti sangat cepat.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal hari itu. Dalam perjalanan pulang, udara semakin lama semakin dingin dan hal itu membuat ku takut. Seperti ada monster yang mengawasiku dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhku. Kutiupkan udara hangat dari mulutku dan membuat uap diudara. "Besok ya? kuharap semuanya akan berjalan lancar." Kataku pada butiran salju yang mulai turun dari langit.

* * *

***Normal POV***

Esoknya hari terlihat cerah tetapi udara dingin tak pergi juga. Lucy memutuskan untuk memekai sesuatu yang hangat pagi ini. Dia meraih kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih dan rok bercorak kotak-kotak dengan warna merah-hitam. Dia juga mengikat dua rambutnya dan menatap dirinya dicermin.

Dia merasa seperti orang lain, terlihat ada yang hilang darinya. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meraih kunci celestial dan juga cambuknya. Saat dia melihat kearah tempat tidur, dia melihat syal Natsu tergeletak disana. Dia meraih syal itu lalu melilitkannya kelehernya. Kehangatan syal itu terasa sangat nyaman dan membuatnya semakin merindukan sang dragon slayer. Lucy menghapus air mata yang berada diujung matanya lalu pergi berlari keguild.

"Lucy! Kau memakainya…" kata Erza saat melihat syal Natsu tergantung dilehernya. Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil. Charle memerhatikan Lucy dengan wajah simpati begitu juga yang lain. Mereka semua merindukan sosoknya. "Baiklah! Hari ini kita haru menangkap si penteror itu!" kata Erza sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Paling hanya perampok gadungan! Ini akan mudah, bukankah begitu Flame H-" Gray berhenti seketika setelah menyadari kata-katanya.

Lucy menghela nafasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya, "baiklah kita berangkat sekarang. Dan Gray, pakai bajumu." Kata Lucy dengan nada suara yang datar. Semua terdiam melihat tingkah laku Lucy yang semakin lama berubah semakin buruk. Dia bukan lagi Lucy yang ceria dan periang. Dia bukanlah Lucy yang lama.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Gray, Lucy, dan Erza pergi meninggalkan guild. "Master," panggil Wendy dengan nada khawatir. Makarov hanya menghela nafasnya ,"berdasarkan penglihatan Charle jika kalian ikut mereka akan dihabisi olehnya. Kita berharap jika kita mengubahnya, hasil yang diterimapun akan berbeda." Kata Makarov dengan nada yang tegas walau gundah menyelimutinya.

* * *

***Magnolia Florest***

"Team Fairy Tail akan datang. Bisa kau urus?" senyum sinis terpancar dari wajah pemuda itu. Rambutnya menari ditiup angin musim dingin, tetapi dia seperti tak merasakan apapun. "Tak akan ku biarkan mereka menangkapku." Katanya dengan nada merendahkan. Mata Onyx nya menatap tajam memerhatikan desa kecil yang telah hancur lebur dimakan sang iblis yang mengamuk. Jilatan apinya takan berhenti sebelum dia puas melihat wajah-wajah yang ketakutan. "Aku akan menghapus mereka dari dunia ini."

* * *

Chan-chaaan! XD *digamparin*

Aku coba update kilat, tapi jadi aneh ya? atau cuma perasaanku? yaa..yang penting kalian suka! Maaf aku gk bisa balas semua review kalian, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih atas saran-saran, kritik, dan pujiannya!

Mohon dukunganyaa :D


	4. End of my life

**End of my life...**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima's property**

**Warning: OOC, Miss typo**

* * *

***Normal POV***

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Magnolia punya perkampungan disisi barat." Kata Gray sambil terus mengikuti Erza dan Lucy yang berjalan duluan. Lucy melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi dengan pohon rindang dan juga ditepi jalan terdapat puing-puing batuan tua. "Kau yakin disini masih ada kehidupan?" tanya Lucy pada Erza yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari peta.

"Ya, dari info yang kudapat ini tempat yang mereka hancurkan minggu lalu." Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa ada percakapan lagi. Beginilah keadaan _'team Natsu'_ setelah kehilangan leader mereka. Tetapi mereka tetep menjadi team terkuat di Fairy Tail bukan hanya kekuatannya saja, melainkan ikatan mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, mulai terlihat bangunan-bangunan kecil yang menetap diatas bukit. "Ada yang aneh…" pikir Erza saat melihat bangunan-bangunan itu. Mata Gray membesar dan dia lari kearah bangunan itu secepat yang dia bisa. "**BANGUNAN ITU TERBAKAR!**" teriak Gray sambil terus berlari kencang. Lucy dan Erza yang tersentak kaget langsung berlari mengikuti Gray. Dan benar saja, saat mereka sampai, bangunan kecil yang indah itu sedang bertarung melawan api merah yang menyala.

"Sasuke! Bertahanlah!" teriak seorang wanita didepan rumahnya, saat dia akan memasuki rumahnya yang terbakar, Lucy menahan tubuhnya agar tak mendekati api yang menjilat-jilat. "Hanase! Aku harus menyelamatkan anakku!" Kata wanita itu sambil meronta-ronta dari pelukan Lucy. "Tenanglah! Aku yang akan menyelamatkannya! Kau tunggulah disini!" kata Lucy, lalu dia melepas pelukannya dari wanita itu dan masuk kedalam rumah yang terbakar itu. "Gray! Kita bantu penduduk yang lain!" teriak Erza sambil menghampiri rumah-rumah lain yang terbakar dan beberapa penduduk yang terluka.

* * *

_'Ugh! Nafasku…asapnya terlalu tebal.'_ Pikir Lucy sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan syal Natsu. "Tatsukete!" terdengar teriakan anak kecil dari lantai atas dan Lucy pun langsung berlari kelantai atas. "Sasuke! Bisa kau mendengarku? Tetaplah berteriak!" Lucy merapat kearah dinding sebentar sambil menguatkan badannya yang mulai sesak karena nasap yang dia hirup. Badannya merasakan sakit karena panasnya rumah itu dan puing-puing dirumah itu hampir roboh.

Sambil terus menarik tubuhnya, Lucy akhrinya menemukan anak laki-laki kecil dengan rambut hitam. Matanya dipenuhi air mata dan wajahnya terlihat ketakutan. "Sasuke, kemarilah! Ayo!" panggil Lucy sambil berlutu beberapa langkah didepan anak itu. Sasuke mulai mengangkat kakinya perlahan namun, tiang penyanggah yang berada tepat diatas Sasuke dan Lucy, tak kuat menahan panasnya jilatan api. Lucy dengan cepat meloncat kearah Sasuke dan mereka menerobos jendela yang berada dibelakang Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aries!" teriak Lucy sebelum mereka menyentuh tanah dan asap lembut dan empuk berwarna ungu menyelimuti mereka. "Okaasan!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang didepannya. "Sasuke! Terimakasih, telah menyelamatkannya, terimakasih." Kata wanita itu sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Good timing, terimakasih Aries." Kata Lucy sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya kearah Aries. "Aku akan pergi sekarang, suminasen." Kata Aries sebelum menghilang.

"Lucy, kemarilah sebentar. Biar kudinginkan lukamu." Kata Gray saat melihat luka bakar dilengan kanan Lucy. Saat wanita itu melihat sihir Gray dan lambang guild didada kanannya karena bajunya yang telah lenyap ditelan bumi tersirat harapan dimatanya. "A-ano, kalian penyihir dari Fairy Tail?" tanya wanita itu. Erza mengangguk dan membuat wanita itu para penduduk lainnya tak terdengar jelas tetapi yang mereka tahu para penduduk itu menunjukan wajah yang lega.

"Kumohon, selamatkanlah desa kami dari iblis itu!" katanya dengan suara yang agak serak seperti menahan air mata. "D-dia tak mengenal rasa kasihan. Matanya yang tajam menacarkan kegelapan!" tambah penduduk yang lain. "Dia benar-benar iblis!" Erza menatap serius komentar dari para penduduk. "Kami akan berusaha semampu kami." Kata Erza dengan nada yang tegas. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian mengungsi sampai keadaaan benar-benar aman. Berhati-hatilah." Kata Erza pada para penduduk. Lalu para penduduk itupun pergi.

"Kurasa, kita benar-benar harus menang," kata Gray dengan wajah serius. Erza melihat kearah Lucy yang masih memandangi bangunan-bangunan yang terbakar. "Kita harus menangkapnya…" kata Lucy sambil menatap Gray dan Erza.

* * *

"Menangkap siapa?" terdengar suara laki-laki yang tak asing bagi mereka. Detak jantung mereka pun seakan berheni berdetak. "Kenapa? Kalian takut?" tanya suara itu yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. "I-itu t-tidak mungkin, kan?" tanya Gray dengan suara yang bergetar tetapi dia masih belum berani membalikan badannya kearah suara itu.

Erza berganti dengan armor flame empire nya, "tidak. Itu dia." Kata Erza sambil memejamkan matanya. Erza menyerang laki-laki itu tetapi dia berhasil menangkisnya. Seringaian terpancar dari wajah laki-laki itu. "Wah, Titania duluan yang berani bergerak? Seperti yang diperkirakan." Kata laki-laki itu sambil memukul Erza mundur.

Mata Onxy-nya memancarkan kelicikan. Dia memasukan lengannya kedalam jaket hitam yang dia kenakan. "Jadi?" tanya dengan senyum licik. Erza meloncat kearahnya dan menyerangnya lagi tetapi dengan mudah dia hindari bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantong menggigir bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. "Sial!" teriaknya lalu berlari untuk membantu Erza. "Ice maker! Lance!" laki-laki itu melihat serangan Gray, "**Kayru no hoko.**" Api menyembur keluar dari mulutnya dan membakar serangan Gray dan membuat uap yang tebal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu!" Gray meloncat dari dalam uap dan dengan tangan kosong dia memukul wajah Natsu dengan keras. Natsu menahan serangan Gray lalu tersenyum, "Ternyata aku terkenal , ya?" katanya lalu memukul Gray dan membuatnya terpental.

"Kazo!" Erza mengganti armornya dengan armor pensuci dan menyerang Natsu tetapi, berhasil dihindarinya. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit dan hanya Lucy lah yang belum bergerak sama sekali. Dia hanya terdiam terpaku melihat teman-temannya bertarung.

* * *

Erza yang tubuh dan armornya sudah hancur masih berusaha berdiri dan hal yang sama terjadi pada Gray. "Sudah lama aku tak bertarung seperti ini." Kata Natsu sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya. Jaket hitam yang dia kenakan sudah tak melekat lagi ditubuhnya dan hanya meninggalkan kaus putih dan celana jeans.

Tubunya juga tak dalam kondisi yang bagus setelah melawan Gray dan Erza yang sekarang masih mencoba mengangkat tubuh mereka. "Kuso! Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Natsu?!" teriak Gray dengan glarenya kearah Natsu.

Dia berjalan mendekati Gray dengan api ditangan kanannya. "Ehm, bagaimana jika kita akhiri pertanrungan disini?" Sebelum api itu menjilat Gray ada pedang melesat kearah Natsu tetapi hanya merobek lengan baju kanan Natsu.

Natsu melihat kearah Erza yang sedang berusaha bangkit dan merapat kearah pohon sebagai pegangannya. Pandangannya mulai terlihat buram tetapi dia tahu Natsu berlari kearahnya. _'Ya, mungkin ini akhirnya?'_

***Bruk!***

Suara tubrukan yang sangat keras terdengar oleh Erza. Dan dia juga merasa tubunya terangkat ringan, dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Natsu yang sedang mengelus hidungnya yang menabrak pohon. "Kau baik-baik saja, nona?" Erza melihat kearah suara yang sedang menggendongnya bride style yang ternyata adalah "Loke?! Bagaimana kau bisa-?!" Loke menunjuk kearah Gray dan membuat Erza melihat kearah Gray.

"Gray-sama, bertahanlah, suminasen." Kata Aries sambil mengangkat Gray dibantu dengan asap lembutnya, "arigatou, Aries, Lucy." Erza melihat kearah Lucy yang sedang memegang dua kunci gold nya. "Lucy! Lari!" teriak Erza, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Lucy langsung berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. "Loke! Selamatkan dia!" kata Erza tetapi Loke hanya terdiam, dan hal yang sama terlihat kesedihan dimata Aries.

* * *

Lucy berlari sekencang yang dia bisa mengangkat kakinya menerobos hutan yang lebat. Air mata mulai turun kepipinya karena dia tak bisa menahan rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatinya. "Natsu…" bisiknya sambil terus berlari.

"Kena kau!" tiba-tiba Lucy mendapat pukulan yang keras dan membuat tubuhnya terbang menabrak pohon cemara. _'P-pandanganku buram…'_ Lucy mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang serasa remuk itu. Senyum tipis terpancar dibibir Natsu saat melihat Lucy yang susah payah bertahan dari dirinya.

Langit tiba-tiba menjadi gelap seketika karena matahari yang turun dari singasanya dan membuat sang iblis semakin menikmati membunuh mangsanya.

Natsu mencengkram leher Lucy dengan satu tangan. Nafasnya mulai terasa sesak, tak peduli seberapa kuat dia meronta, rasanya tangan itu hanya meremukan tulang lehernya. _'Mimpi yang selalu menghantuiku, kini akan menjadi kenyataan.'_

* * *

Maaf aku telat update dan kalau kepanjangan maaf ya..xixixixixi! Aku harap kalian semua suka sama chapter ini :D dan terimakasih untuk semua masukannya XDd

Mohon reviewnya!

* * *

**-Balasan Review for Quests-**

**Guests: Terimakasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya, ayee! aku usahakan yang terbaik yaa :D Ganbarimasu!**

**Rin: iyaa, maaf ya...aku buatnya lain kali yang panjang deh! X3**

**Alena: Maaf kalau kelamaan...wah, masa? maaf maaf..aku akan buat lebih baik lagi dan aku panjangin deh, semoga kamu puas sama chp ini ya :D**

**Edogawa Luffy: yahahahha! makasih yaa :D**

**Fatiyah: Dan yap! kamu tepat! tapi kuat gak ya Natsu buat bunuh Lucy? ****Aye sir! Aku akan coba sebisa mungkin! XD**

**Wijnark11: Waduh...kira-kira ngapain ya? XDD rahasia pribadi, hehehe X3d**

**Ren: maaf yaa..aku juga gak suka tapi jalan ceritanya begitu :'(**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW MINNA-SAAN! :D**


	5. Keputusanku

**Keputusanku**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima Property **

**Warning: Miss typo, OOC, **

* * *

***Normal POV***

Natsu mengencangkan genggamannya dan membuat Lucy meringis kesakitan. Lucy mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi Natsu lebih kuat darinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau kuajari cara bermain?" Kata Natsu dengan senyum sinis diwajahnya. Tangan kanannya yang mencengkram Lucy dengan kuat menekannya kearah pohon yang berada dibelakang Lucy dan dia mengeluarkan api ditangan kirinya.

Bagai tak ingin melihat kematian wanita itu, langit menjadi gelap gulita tanpa ada bulan atau bintang yang muncul. Hawa dingin mengepung mereka dan ketegangan menjalar disetiap saraf. Natsu melancarkan serangannya kearah Lucy . Dan dengan pasrah, Lucy hanya memejamkan matanya. Berharap bahwa kematiannya akan cepat berlalu…

Lucy bisa merasakan panas diwajahnya yang serasa melelehkannya. Dia merasa badannya ringan dan rasa sakit dilehernya tak lagi terasa, dan matanya serasa silau karena cahaya yang berada didepan matanya yang masih tertutup. _'Apa aku sudah mati?'_ pikir Lucy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat api yang menyala terang dihadapannya. Mata Lucy membesar saat melihat Natsu yang melonggarkan cengkramannya dan mematung dengan api yang terhenti tepat didepan wajahnya.

Lucy menatap mata Natsu yang terlihat, takut? Tidak, dia terlihat sedih. Natsu melepaskan Lucy dan membuatnya terjatuh lemas. Natsu mundur beberapa langkah lalu berlari kedalam hutan meninggalkan Lucy sedirian. "N-Natsu…" bisik Lucy lirih, lalu tubuhnya yang lemas tak kuat menopang badannya dan matanya serasa berat, hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah suara langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa-gesa.

* * *

***To Natsu***

"Siaaaaal!" teriaknya sambil memukul pohon yang berada didekatnya dengan keras dan membuat tanda retakan disana. Dia melihat kearah tangannya yang terlihat bergetar dan tubunya yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Kenapa aku tak bisa membunuhnya?" pikir Natsu sambil bersandar dibawah pohon. Dia melihat kearah langit yang sepi, masih memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi. Wajah wanita itu membuat sesuatu dihatinya teras sangat sakit, dan membuat tubuhnya berhenti bergerak hanya dengan menatap wajahnya. "Siapa dia?"

* * *

**(Lucy's House) *Lucy POV***

Aku bisa merasakan cahaya yang terang dari balik kelopak mataku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan terasa cahaya terang yang menusuk mataku. "Lucy!" terdengar suara Erza dari kejuhan. Aku menutup kembali mataku karena bayangannya masih sangat buram. "Erza-san, tenanglah." Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Wendy. Aku mencoba membuka mataku kembali dan melihat Erza dan Wendy disampingku.

"Lucy-san, kau sudah sadar…syukurlah." Kata Wendy sambil menarik nafas lega. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tubuhku perlahan. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pelukan yang sangat erat. "Maaf…" bisik Erza ditelingaku. Aku masih terdiam karena kaget dengan tindakannya, "aku terlambat, maaf Lucy." Bisiknya lagi. Aku baru ingat kalau aku pingsan setelah berhadapan dengan Natsu. "Itu bukan salahmu Erza." Kataku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Natsu, bagaimana dengannya?" tanyaku lagi dan membuat Erza menghela nafasnya ringan. "Kami kehilangan dia." Kata Erza dengan nada kecewa dan terdengar sedih. "Lucy-san, bisa ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wendy padaku dengan senyum yang lembut. Aku melihat kearah mage berambut biru itu lalu aku menggeleng.

"Maaf, mungkin tidak sekarang…" bisikku padanya. Wendy dan Erza saling ,menukar pandangan tetapi mereka menunjukan bahwa mereka mengerti perasaanku. "Baiklah, kurasa kau perlu istirahat sekarang. Besok, mungkin kau bisa bicara langsung pada Master." Kata Erza sambil melangkah kearah pintu keluar. Wendy tersenyum, "jika kau masih sakit besok, beri tahu aku, ya!" aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Arigatou, Erza, Wendy." Dan mereka pergi.

* * *

Aku menghela nafasku. Aku bangkit lalu melangkah kearah kamar mandi dan melihat bayanganku dicermin. Terlihat perban melingkar dileherku dan plester dipelipis kananku. Badanku sudah dilapisi dengan piyama pink yang biasa aku pakai. Aku membuka bajuku dan melihat perban yang melingkar dari pundak kananku dan melingkar didada hingga perutku. "Padahal serangannya hanya begitu, aku lemah sekali…" aku tersenyum kecut pada bayanganku dicermin dan kembali mengenakan atasanku.

Esoknya, aku pergi ke guild dengan baju yang biasa kukenakan. Tak lupa aku membuka semua perban yang berada ditubuhku. Aku mengikat dua rambutku dan tak lupa dengan kunci dan cambuk yang selalu kubawa. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati kota yang pagi ini lumayan ramai. "Apa kau dengar kalau ada penyihir Fairy Tail yang berkhianat?" terdengar suara bisikan yang membuat ku menghentikan langkahku.

Aku melihat kearah dua wanita yang sedang duduk disalah satu meja café sambil memegang majalah ."Ya, padahal kudengar dia adalah mage yang paling diandalkan. Kaisihan mereka." Balas wanita yang berada didepannya. "Kudengar jika dia tertangkap, dia akan dihukum! Lagi pula aku yakin teman-temannya sudah tidak peduli bahkan jika dia dihukum mati!" Kata-kata itu serasa menusukku.

"A-apa maksud mu dia akan dihukum?!" tanpa sadar aku telah berdiri didepan meja mereka dengan tangan mengepal, dan wajah tertunduk. "Ya, dihukum! Dia kelewatan! Harusnya orang serperti itu dibiarkan mati saja atau-"

**BRUK!**

Wanita berambut hitam itu terjatuh dari kursinya dan temannya yang satu lagi langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya berusaha membantunya berdiri karena aku memukulnya dengan keras. Terdapat bekas pukulan dipipi kanannya dan dia bangkit dengan sempoyongan sambil memegang pipinya.

"Membiarkannya mati? Enak saja! Dia harus bayar dulu apa yang telah dilakukan! "Kata ku dengan nada sinis. "Kau tak tahu seberapa keras usaha kami untuk menyelamatkannya. DAN ITU KARENA KAMI PEDULI PADA NAKAMA KAMI!" teriakku pada wanita itu. Wanita itu sadar bahwa aku adalah mage dari Fairy Tail. Dia dan temannya langsung membungkuk sambil meminta maaf lalu bergegas pergi.

Saat aku sadar, orang-orang telah berhenti dan meperhatikan aku dengan seksama. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa mereka merasa simpati. Aku langsung berlari menjauh kearah guild engan wajah tertunduk.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu guild dan semua mata tertuju padaku. Semua mage sedang berkumpul tetapi sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting. "Pagi, Lucy!" sapa Mira sambil memegang nampan berisi 3 gelas bir. "Apa yang terjadi? " Semua orang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku. Hening seketika, dan hanya ada pandangan sedih dan takut diwajah mereka. Aku melihat kearah kanan guild dan melihat Lisanna dengan mata yang agak bengkak yang sedang memeluk Happy yang menangis.

"Mira-san…?" Mira tersenyum pasi. "Lucy! Master ingin bertemu denganmu." Panggil Erza tiba-tiba dan dia…menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang sama…

"Master, kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu ruangannya. Master duduk dimejanya dengan wajah yang serius. Dia terlihat tegang berbeda dari biasanya. "Duduklah, Lucy." Aku duduk kursi didepan meja Master, masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi waktu itu? Dengan pertarunganmu dan Natsu?" Aku tertenggun. Tak seperti biasanya Master langsung berbicara serius seperti ini. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, atau dia terlihat takut saat menyadari orang yang dia bunuh adalah aku. Dan dia melarikan diri tepat sebelum aku tumbang." Kataku singkat.

Ketegangan semakin terasa menjalar ditubuhku. Setiap saraf dikulitku merasakan hawa dingin yang membuat ku takut. "Master, apa terjadi sesuatu?" aku memberanikan diri membuka mulutku. Master mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Dia terlihat sangat serius kali ini. "Jika kita tak menghentikan Natsu, dia akan **dihukum mati**." Detak jantungku seakan berhenti seketika dan tak ada udara yang bisa masuk kedalam paru-paru ku yang telah berteriak meminta udara baru yang segar.

"T-tunggu, a-apa maksud mu?" Master menatap kearahku dengan tatapan serius. "Lucy, kau tahu kenapa dia tak bisa membunuhmu sedangkan dia melawan Erza dan Gray tanpa belas kasihan?" Aku menggeleng, masih shock atas apa yang kudengar. "**Karena dia mengingatmu**." Master berdiri dimejanya lalu memegang pundakku. "Lucy, hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkannya." Aku menggeleng pelan, "bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkannya? Aku bahkan tak kuat menatapnya!"

"Percaya pada dirimu!" Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menatap master dengan tatapan kau-pasti-bercanda.

"Aku bisa mati!"

"Dia tak dapat membunuhmu!"

"Bagaimana kalau apa yang kau katakan salah?! Bagaimana kalau dia membunuhku?!"

"Kalau dia bisa membunuhmu, KAU SEKARANG SUDAH TAK ADA DISINI LAGI!" Master meninggikan suaranya menegaskan misi tersiratnya padaku. Aku terdiam. Malu pada seorang pengecut yang berada didiriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa kau membatalkan hukumannya?" bisikku pelan. Master menghela nafasnya, "sulit. Tetapi aku bisa meringankannya." Entah aku sudah gila atau karena efek dari benturan keras dikepalaku. "Aku akan menyelamatkannya." Kataku sambil metap kearah Master.

"Kumohon, lindungi dia." Aku membungkukan badanku didepannya, dan aku bisa mendengar suara tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya. "Aku pasti akan melindungi anakku. Orang tua mana yang tidak?" Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan pergi keluar dari ruangan Master.

Erza, Gray, Wendy dan yang lain menatap kearahku penuh arti. "Jangan khawatir…" aku tersenyum kecil sambil menguatkan tekadku.

"Natsu, akan pulang…" Semua orang tersenyum lalu mulai bersorak dengan gembira. Happy terbang dan menubrukku dengan air mata yang turun kepipinya.

Aku keluar dari guild yang sudah mulai kembali seperti baisa. Aku berjalan sendiri menyusuri bukit yang ditutupi oleh salju putih. "The gate of the Goat, I open you! Capricorn!" lalu kambing jantan besar yang menyerupai manusia dengan setelan jas hitam muncul didepanku, "kau memanggil ku, Lucy-sama?" aku mengangguk.

"Ya, latihlah aku."

* * *

***Normal POV***

Sang peri putih sedang berpesta karena senjata rahasia mereka telah bersiap. Tetapi, disisi lain sang peri hitam dengan pasukannya telah menyusun segalanya. Peri hitam itu melangkah keluar dari persebunyiannya diikuti oleh para pengikutnya. "Apa rencanamu?" tanya salah satu pengikutnya dan peri hitam itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seperti apapun yang terjadi dia adalah pemenang sejatinya. "Bukankah jelas?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Aku akan memusnahkan Fairy Tail…"**

* * *

Maaf atas keterlambatannyaaa! Yang ini chpnya panjaaaaang! Maaf kalau kalian bosennyaa...terimakasih atas reviewnyaa! *bows* :D

* * *

**Reply for Guests **

**Alicia Elric: Yap! dari awal memang begiu, tetapi ini ceritanya lain..coba kamu perhatiin lagi, ada clue yang aku taruh disetiap chapter loh~! terimakasih atas reviewnyaa!**

**Alena: Hahahahah XD bunuh gak yaa...hayo mau dibinuh atau enggak? XD wew, Zeref nih? jangan deh nanti ceritanya jadi lain *plaak*Iyaa, tenang aja 1 Chapter lagi mungkin tamat *bocoran* Terimakasih atas reviewnya, nama kamu paling sering muncul looh XD**

**Ren: Waduh! XD dia galak juga! nanti aku batuin bunuh Natsu deh *dimakan*hahahha, jangan nangis ding nanti aku ikutan nih *loh* Terimakasih atas reviewnya ya :D**

**TERIMAKSIH KEPADA READER AND REVIEWER SERTA AUTHOR LAINNYA :D**


	6. Last Chp : My nightmare

**Warning: OOC**

"Kau harus ingat pelajaran itu, Lucy-sama." Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, Lucy menangkat dirinya ke posisi duduk dan bersandar dibawah pohon. Nafasnya yang hangat membuat uap putih karena bersatu dengan dinginnya udara musim dingin. "Aku mengerti, terimakasih, Capricorn. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Capricorn membungkukan badanya lalu menghilang ke udara.

**Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima's Property**

**Last Chapter My Nightmare **

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit biru yang luas. Dia tersenyum kecil,_ 'bagaimana bisa seseorang yang kupercaya adalah seseorang yang harus kubunuh?'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Matanya yang terasa berat seakan enggan untuk terus terbuka, dan yang dia ingat adalah ketenangan.

* * *

**(Lucy POV)**

"Lucy!" terdengar samar-samar suara yang kukenal. "Luce! Bisakah kau mendengarku?!" Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang terasa sangat berat, dan tubuhku rasanya sukar untuk bergerak. "Luce!" teriak suara itu lagi memanggilku._ 'N-Natsu…Natsu! Apa itu kau?!'_ aku berteriak dari dalam pikiranku berharap dia akan mendengarnya.

"Luce! Kau harus lari!" teriaknya dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir. "Lari sekarang!" aku menggeleng pelan. _'Aku tak mau lari sendiri!Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kau lagi!'_ hening. Suara itu menghilang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"L**UCE! LARI!" Aku tersentak bangun karena salju dari atas pohon jatuh tepat diatas kepalaku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan aku masih berada ditempat yang sama sebelum aku pergi terlelap. Badanku pun terasa ringan untuk digerakan. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan mengibaskan salju yang berada dibaju dan kepalaku. "Dinginnya~" kataku sambil memeluk diriku sendiri. "Tadi itu…mimpi yang aneh."

Sesampainya aku dirumah, suasana tak seperti biasanya. Seperti ada kegiatan didalam sana. _'T-tidak mungkin dia kan?'_ pikirku penuh harap. Dengan cepat kunaiki tangga rumahku dan masuk kekamarku. Tetapi yang kutemukan disana hanyalah Happy yang sedang mengemut ikan.

"Oheari nahsai Luhcie (Okaerinasai Lucy)" kata Happy dengan mulut dipenuhi ikan. Aku menghela nafasku lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tadaima, Happy!" Ya, sudah lama sekali sejak Happy datang kerumahku, **bersamanya**. "Lucy, boleh aku tidur disini?" tanya Happy dengan puppy eyesnya. Aku yakin tempatnya sangat mengingatkan Natsu, dan dia mungkin merasa lebih baik ditempatku.

Aku tak bisa menolak tatapan itu, lagi pula aku tahu seberapa kesepiannya dia. Mungkin rasa kesepiannya lebih dalam dari pada aku sekarang. Aku berlutu dan mengelus kepala Happy. _'Natsu, kau tak tahu seberapa berartinya kau bagi kami.'_ Happy melihat kearahku dengan tatapan khawatir.

Ya, pantas saja, karena air mata hangat mulai turun dari mataku. Tetapi aku masih memasang senyum diwajahku. Happy meloncat kecil dan memelukku dengan tangan munglinya."Lucy, aku juga merindukan Natsu, hiks…" bisik Happy kecil saat air mata hangat memenuhi matanya.

* * *

***Normal POV***

Esoknya, Lucy berjalan kearah guild kesayangnya, Fairy Tail. Pagi ini, dia ditemani Happy yang menggantung (?) dipundaknya. "Lucy, aku lapar." Kata Happy tiba-tiba dengan wajah polosnya. Lucy menghela nafasnya, "kau baru saja makan ikan 5 menit yang lalu, baka nekko! Kau ingin memerasku yaa?!" kata Lucy sambil menarik Happy dari pundaknya. Happy melompat dari cengkraman Lucy lalu terbang mendahuluinya. "Happy!" teriak Lucy sambil mengejar kucing biru yang melesat dengan cepat.

Suara pintu guild yang dibuka dengan keras memecah kebisingan pagi hari di guild Fairy Tail. "Miraaa! Selamatkan aku! Aku ingin dimakan oleh monster!" teriak Happy sambil menangis. "Monster?" Erza menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menatap tajam kearah pintu guild karena mendengar langkah kaki. "Mati kaaau!" teriak Erza sambil menebas kearah pintu guild. "KYAAAA!" teriak Lucy spontan sambil menghindari tebasan Erza dan diapun jatuh terduduk.

"Happy, apa itu monster yang kau maksud?" tanya Romeo dengan sweatdropnya. Happy mengangguk dan berhasil menapatkan jitakan dari Charle. "L-Lu-cahn, k-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Levy sambil mendekati tubuh Lucy yang terdiam mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi. Semua tak bisa menahan tawa mereka dan suasana guild kembali ramai seperti biasanya.

Lisanna yang sedari tadi terdiam dibar Mira tersenyum kecil. "Mira-nee, aku keluar sebentar, ya?" kata Lisanna sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Mira melihat kearah Lisanna dengan tatapan bingung, "ehm…hati-hati, ya!?" Lisanna hanya melambaikan tangannya. Saat Lisanna melewati Lucy, Lisanna tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pundak Lucy seperti dia mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya.

Tetapi Lucy hanya terdiam sambil melihat kepergian Lisanna. "Lucy-san, bagaimana latihan mu?" tanya Wendy tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Lucy. "Baik! Aku merasa jauh lebih kuat sekarang!" kata Lucy dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Erza memeluk Lucy dengan kencang dan membuat kepala Lucy membentur armornya. "Aku bangga padamu!" kata Erza dengan_ 'penuh kasih sayang'_ pada Lucy yang kesakitan.

* * *

***To Lisanna***

"Aku tahu kau disini!" kata Lisanna dengan nada santai. Dia berada dipinggir tebing yang membatasi Magnolia dengan Clover city. Hening, hanya ada hembusan angin lembut yang menjawabnya. Lisanna meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. "Keluarlah! " teriak Lisanna lagi. "Natsu!" terdengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Saat dia melihat sosok itu, tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan dan keringat dingin membasahinya. Monster itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sampai…

"ABUNAI*****!"

**(*: awas)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#BRUK

Suara benturan tubuhnya yang terbanting ketanah.

Lisanna membuka perlahan matanya. Dia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang. "Kau baik-baik saja, Lisanna?" suara lembut menyapanya. Lisanna mengarahkan pandangannya kearah suara yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. "Lucy! Kau datang!" Lucy melepas pelukannya dari Lisanna lalu membantunya berdiri. "Lucy! Lisanna!" teriak Happy sambil meloncat turun.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata suara yang terdengar menantang. Lucy berdiri didepan Lisanna dengan tatapan waspadanya. Angin membuat debu yang berada didaratan kering itu berterbangan dan membuat jarak pandang menipis. Perbatasan ini, dulunya pernah disihir dan sekarang menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang gersang di Fiore.

"Happy, bawa Lisanna." Kata Lucy tanpa menoleh kearah Happy. Lisanna terlihat bingung tetapi saat dia ingin menolak, Happy sudah membawanya pergi. Lucy meninggikan syal Natsu sampai menutupi hidungnya.

"Aku tahu siapa kau!" Lucy tercengang dengan kata-kata Natsu yang terdengar santai tetapi itu menusuk hatinya. "Kau, orang yang akan kubunuh selanjutnya, kan?" Natsu tersenyum licik lalu berlari kearah Lucy. _'Jadi, ini rasanya dilupakan oleh orang yang kau sayang?'_ Lucy memutar kunci Loke ditangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya meraih kunci Saitarius.

"Loke! Sagitarius!" Lelaki dengan setelan jas hitam dan rambut orange menerjang Natsu dengan cepat tanpa basa-basi, tetapi Natus berhasil menghindarinya dan memukulnya dengan api yang berada ditangannya. "Giliranku, Moshi-moshi!" kata Sagitarius sambil membidik Natsu, dan hal yang sama terjadi. Natsu membakar semua panah yang mengarah kearahnya dan mencengkram Sagita lalu membantingnya.

* * *

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejak pertarungan dimulai, dia belum sama sekali bergerak dari posisinya. Tangannya terus bergetar tak karuan, dia takut. Takut berhadapan dengan monster yang dulunya adalah pelindungnya. Natsu terus menghajar Loke dan Sagitarius tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali, dan membuat kedua celestial spirit kewalahan.

"S-sial, apa yang membuatmu jadi begini, Natsu?!" teriak Loke sambil berlari kearah Natsu, tetapi tubuh Loke dipenuhi sinar terang yang semakin lama menelannya. Loke melirik kearah Lucy dengan tatapan terkejut dan juga tersirat kesedihan dimatanya, "Loke, gate close." Bisik Lucy dengan suara yang terdengar gemetar.

Saat Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menggelap, dan tubuhnya bergetar tanpa kendali. Nafasnyapun tersentak karena Natsu sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah dingin. Dia mengambil langkah mundur . "Berhentilah membuang waktu." Kata Natsu dengan glarenya. Dia memukul Lucy dengan iron fist dragonnya dan membuat tubuh Lucy terpental.

Tubuh mungilnya terguling ditanah. Dia terbatuk berat dan darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya terasa sakit karena terbentur keras dengan tanah. "Hanya segitu, kah?" tantang Natsu sambil menarik syalnya. Mengangkat tubuh Lucy yang lemas dari tanah. Lucy membuka matanya lalu memegang cambuknya.

Dengan cepat dia memukul Natsu dengan cambuk spesialnya, sungai bintang. Cambuk berwarna biru kuning itupun berhasil mengenai Natsu tepat dipinggangnya dan membuat dia melepaskan Lucy karena cambukan yang kuat.

Lucy mencoba bangkit. Nafasnya terdengar berat, dan tubuhnya tak dalam kondisi yang baik. _'Padahal baru satu serangan. Sekuat itukah dia? Atau aku yang lemah?'_ pikir Lucy sambil melihat kearah Natsu yang mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Mata onyx dan honey brown mereka bertemu. Saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

_'Kita harus selesaikan ini!'_ Mereka berdua menerjang disaat yang bersamaan. "Virgo!" teriak Lucy sambil mengayunkan kunci Virgo dan munculah maid dengan rambut berwarna pink yang langsung melempari Natsu dengan batu.

Natsu tersenyum kecil lalu menarik nafas panjang, "Fire dragon, roar!" Dengan cekatan Virgo memindahkan Lucy dari titik serangan Natsu. Lucy mencoba mengikat Natsu dengan cambuknya tetapi Natsu berhasil melepaskan dirinya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Seakan tak ada waktu untuk menarik nafas.**_ 'Kumohon, sadarlah…'_**

* * *

Virgo mengikat Natsu didalam bongkahan tanah lalu meledakannya. Tetapi Natsu berhasil selamat dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan nafas yang mulai terdengar kelelahan. Lucy yang berada disisi lainpun sudah mulai melemas karena mengeluarkan 3 zodiak sekaligus.

"Virgo, gate close." Virgo membungkuk , "Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu, Hime-sama." Lalu dia menghilang. Natsu tersenyum sinis kearah Lucy."Hey, Pirang ka-"

"Panggil aku dengan namaku bodoh!" teriak Lucy sambil menundukan wajahnya. Natsu tercengang dan berhenti dengan kata-kata yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya. Lucy berlari kearah Natsu lalu memukul Natsu dengan sekuat tenaga tetapi Natsu dapat menangkisnya. "BAKA!" teriak Lucy sambil terus memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Lucy pun mencoba menendangnya tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Natsu menahan kedua tangan Lucy lalu memelintirnya kebelakang agar dia tak bisa bergerak. "Ik! K-kau bilang tak akan menyakitiku, Natsu!" Mata Onyx nya membesar, tetapi dia tak melonggarkan pegangannya dan hanya menekannya lebih keras membuat Lucy merasa kedua lengannya remuk. "**KAU YANG BILANG AKAN MELINDUNGI KELUARGA DAN GUILD MU!**" Natsu tersentak dengan kata-kata Lucy.

Terbesit bayangan guild Fairy Tail saat mereka semua berkumpul bersama. Detak jantung Natsu seakan berhenti.

* * *

***Natsu POV***

Kepalaku terasa seperti pemutar film yang sengaja diputar mundur. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu mendorong wanita berambut pirang itu ketanah. Wanita itu bangun dengan susah payah, dan aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya dan juga bau darah yang kuat. _'P-perasaan apa ini…'_

"Kembalikan…" bisiknya dengan suara yang lirih. Dia berbalik menghadapku dengan tatapan tajam tetapi matanya dipenuhi dengan air mata, dan…hatiku terasa sakit saat melihatnya. Dia memegang kunci lainnya. Aku berusaha focus terhadap oh yang akan dia keluarkan, tetapi tiba-tiba ada bayangan wanita itu tersenyum dan tertawa._ 'Sial! Ada apa denganku!'_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Gemini!" teriak Lucy dan munculah 2 mahluk mungil yang menari diudara. "Kumohon, copy lah aku." Perintah Lucy tanpa melihat kearah Gemini. Tanpa basa-basi Gemini merubah mentuknya dan menjadi Lucy. Natsu menatap tajam kearah Lucy walau tersirat keraguan dimatanya. Tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh api dan juga petir. Lucy menelan rasa takutnya dan menggengam tangan Gemini.

"88 stars in heaven…" Natsu menguatkan niatnya lalu mengatur kuda-kudanya untuk dragon roar. Dia menarik nafas panjang, "Fire Lightning Dragon…" Lucy membuka matanya dan terdapat magic link yang menyala terang. "Shine!" Natsu menghebuskan nafas api yang bersatu dengan petir yang menerjang dengan cepat. "Urano meteoria!"

"Roar!"

Serangan mereka bertabrakan diudara dan membuat ledakan yang sangat besar. Debu menutupi jarak diantara mereka. Tebing yang besar itupun mengikis karena ledakan yang besar. Dan tubuh mungil yang tak kuat menahan itupun, akhirnya jatuh ketanah, tak bergerak. Nafasnya tersentak dan matanya membesar.

* * *

***To Guild***

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal! DIA BISA MATI!" teriak Erza sambil menggebrak meja. Lisanna yang berada dalam pelukan Mira pun tersentak takut. "Maaf. Aku tak bisa menemukannya!" kata Levy sambil menmbanting buku yang dia pegang.

"L-Levy-san…" kata Wendy sambil menepuk pundak Levy lembut. Gray bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN LUCY!" tetapi saat dia berdiri didepan pintu, jantungnya berhanti berdetak.

Dia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dan nafasnya tak beraturan. "Minggir ice cube!" teriaknya sambil mendorong Gray dengan tubuhnya karena tangannya sedang mengangkut beban. "Wendy!" teriaknya sambil menidurkan beban yang dia angkut kelantai guild.

Wendy dengan wajah pucat bercampur takut mendekati Natsu. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Natsu mebundukan kepalanya dalam sambil duduk bersimpuh. "Kumohon…" Wendy masih terdiam menatapnya, **"SELAMATKAN DIA!"**

"Pasti!" Wendy langsung duduk bersimpuh disamping tubuh Lucy yang terkulai lemas. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka yang semakin lama menutup karena healing magic Wendy. "Natsu…" Semua orang terpanah melihat kearah sang dragon slayer yang sudah lama menghilang dan menjadi buronan council.

Erza menghampirinya lalu menarik kearahnya. Natsu hanya terdiam menatap wanita berambut scarlet itu. Saat Erza mengangkat tangannya siap untuk memukulnya, Natsu menutup matanya, bersiap merasakan hantam yang keras. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari Erza orang diguild langsung terpanah. Lalu Macao tersenyum dengan nafas yangs esak karena menahan air matanya.

"DIA KEMBALI!" Semua anggota guild saling bertukar pandang lalu bersorak gembira "AYE!" Beberapa langsung mengangkat Lucy ke kursi panjang. Dan yang lainnya memeluk natsu sambil tertawa dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"L-Lucy, berhasil…." Bisik Levy dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Sesuatu yang tak bisa kau temukan dibuku kan? itu namanya, **Bond**..." kata Gajeel sambil melihat Natsu yang sedang benar-benar dihajar Erza dengan bantuan Gray sekarang. Levy mengangguk, dan melihat kearah Gajeel dengan glarenya. "Kemana saja kau?!" teriaknya.

Natsu menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kalian sudah puas?" kata Natsu sambil tertawa kecil melihat kearah Gray dan Erza yang baru saja memukulinya. "Senang kau kembali otak udang!" senyum Gray saat Romeo memeluk Natsu dari belakang. "NATSU! AKU MERINDUKAN MU!" teriak Happy sambil meloncat kearah pelukan sang dragon slayer, "maafkan aku Happy. Mungkin aku sudah tak pantas berada disini."

Mira menggeleng, "semua pasti pernah melakukan kesalahaan dan jatuh dalam kegelapan, tetapi itu bukan belenggu untuk menghentikan mereka. Melayinkan kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi." Semua mengangguk setuju dengan senyum diwajah mereka. Natsu merasakan matanya bergenang air tetapi dia menunjukan grins yang sudah lama hilang.

"N-Natsu…" mata Onyx nya langsung mengarah kearah suara yang lirih itu. Perlahan mata honey brown itu terbuka, lalu dia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar dan dia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya pelukan yang sangat hangat. "Aku pulang, Luce." Bisiknya. Lucy masih terdiam lalu lama kelamaan matanya dipenuhi oleh air yang sangat hangat.

"Kau terlambat bodoh!" Natsu tertawa kecil, "Maaf…" Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu dengan erat. Erza melirik kearah Mira yang sedang memegang kamera dengan_ 'senyum'_ diwajahnya. Lisanna tersenyum lembut, _'apakah sangat sulit untuk mengatakan perasaaamu padanya, Natsu?'_

* * *

**~3 jam kemudian~**

Natsu, bagaimana dengan guild yang_ 'mengontrol'_ mu itu?" tanya Erza saat suasana mulai tenang. Natsu yang sudah kembali mengenakan pakaian yang biasa dia pakai menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan perasaan tak enak. "Sepertinya, aku sudah menghancurkan mereka semua…hehehehe" dan ya, acara ber-sweat drop ria dimulai mulai detik ini.

**#Guild yang dihancurkan Natsu#**

Gedung tua yang sudah tak utuh ituoun tinggal reruntuhan biasa. "AKu akan membalasmu! FAIRY TAIL!" teriak seorang wanita yang sudah susah payah memasukan racun kedalam tubuh Natsu.

* * *

Tadaaa~ ini last chpnyaa...

Maaf kalau aku bikin ceritanya mengecewakan dan nyampah aja XD dan aku juga minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, karena faktor sekolah jadi telat Gomenasaii~

Terimakasih kepada readers and reviewer setia ku~ :D Love you guys, dan mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah yaa :D

**Special thanks to: **

***Alena**

***Ren**

*******Fathiyah**

***Debby magdalena**

***Arif d kuro dragneel**

***Kaktus Hijau**

***nana-chan love naruto**

***sykisan**

***Alicia Elric**

***aster-bunny-bee**

***ShafirAisha**

***DarkZekai**

***Wijnark11**

***Edogawa Luffy**

***Rin**

**8And for all Guests **


End file.
